Voyager Mob
The Voyager Mob was formed by four evicted Rascals females and three Frisky rovers in late 2010. Rioja and Black Jack established dominance. Dominant Pair The oldest female Rioja became the dominant female while Black Jack, the oldest of the males, became the dominant male. Current Members The Voyager has 18 members as of April 2012. Rioja (VRRF118) Dominant Female Black Jack (VFM142) Dominant Male Omi (VVYM001) Raimundo (VVYM002) Jack Spicer (VVYM003) Kimiko (VVYF004) Jackie (VVYF005) Izen (VVYF006) Matt (VVYM007) Digit (VVYF008) Widget (VVYF009) VVYM010 VVYF011 VVYM012 VVYF013 VVYP015 VVYP016 VVYP017 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Voyager. Rioja (VRRF118) Vela (VRRF124) Lyra (VRRF128) Calendula (VRRF129) Black Jack (VFM142) Fedotenk (VFM162) Gonchar (VFF166) Mofo (VFM159) Omi (VVYM001) Raimundo (VVYM002) Jack Spicer (VVYM003) Kimiko (VVYF004) Jackie (VVYF005) Izen (VVYF006) Matt (VVYM007) Digit (VVYF008) Widget (VVYF009) VVYM010 VVYM011 VVYF012 VVYF013 VVYM015 VVYF016 VVYF017 Rvials The Voyager's rivlas are the Ragnarok. They are also near one wild group. Wild males and females have popped up at the Voyager. Since the group moved a lot they onced lived near the Pikmin and Fandango Mob but they hadn;t had encounters with them yet. The Cheetah are their new rivals. History December 2010: '''Rioja, Vela, Lyra and Calendula joined Black Jack, Fedotenko, Gonchar and Mofo. Rioja and Black Jack became the dominant pair. '''January 2011: '''Fedotenko and Gonchar went roving. One encounter with Outsiders. '''February 2011: Rioja was pregnant. Vela and Lyra were evicted. Two encounters with Outsiders and one with a wild group. March 2011: Rioja gave birth to Omi, Raimundo, Jack Spicer and Kimiko. One wild male visited. April 2011: ''' Fedotenko went roving. Two wild males visited. '''May 2011: '''Calendula was pregnant. A wild male and female visited. Two encounters with a wild mob and one with Outsiders. '''June 2011: '''Calendula gave birth Jakie, Inez and Matt. A wild male visited.One encounter with Ragnarok and a wild mob. '''July 2011: Two encounters with a wild mob. August 2011: '''Vela was pregnant. Rioja aborted. Fedotenko, Gonchar and Mofo went roving. One encounter with the Cheetah. '''September 2011: Lyra aborted. Vela gave birth to Digit and Widgit. November 2011: Fedotenko and Gonchar went roving. Two encounter with Ragnarok. Decmber 2011: '''Rioja was pregnant. Calendula aborted. Vela, Lyra and Calendula were evicted. Fedotenko, Gonchar and Dinkster went roving. '''Janaury 2012: Rioja gave birth to VVYM010, VVYM011, VVYF012 and VVYF013. February 2012: '''Fedotenko and Gonchar went roving. One encounter with Ragnarok. '''March 2012: Fedotenko, Gonchar and Mofo went roving. April 2012: '''Gonchar and Mofo were Last Seen. Three encounters with a wild mob. '''May 2012: Fedotenko and Jack Spicer went roving. 'June 2012: ' Fedotenko was predated. One encounter with Ragnarok. '''July 2012: '''Kimiko aborted. '''August 2012: '''Raimundo and Jack Spicer went roving. September 2012: Rioja was pregnant. Kimiko, Jack and Inez were evicted. Omi, Raimundo and Jack Spicer went roving. October 2012: Rioja gave birth to VVYP014, VVYP015, VVYP016 and VVYP017. '''November 2012: '''VVYP014 was predated. Omi, Raimundo, Jack Spicer and Matt went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs